


I'll Be Red With Another Arms

by chemically_yours



Series: F.T.W.W.W. [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: A.I. Tony, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Multiverse, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_yours/pseuds/chemically_yours
Summary: The Avengers finally catch up with evil Steve and Tony. (Un)Fortunately, Tony has been a very busy boy.Part of an AU where Evil AI!Tony breaks Hydra!Cap out of jail in order to take over the world together.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: F.T.W.W.W. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750093
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	I'll Be Red With Another Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Levisarelamprey is a rockstar beta. She deserves all the praise.

I’ll Be Red With Another Arms

Alarms were blaring all over the compound, flashing lights bathed the room in red, and Steve could feel his blood pounding in time to it all with a surge of adrenaline. Rage flowed through him as he grabbed his gear and headed into battle, promising to buy Tony time to escape. Steve didn’t know how they’d been found out so soon, but he’d be damned if he let everything end here.

It wasn’t hard to find his counterpart. Captain America was in the thick of the fighting, just as Steve would have been. They truly were the same person. The impact of his hard-light shield was satisfying, even as Rogers recovered and spun around to fight back. Steve was ready. There was no cosmic cube in play this time. Just fists and shields. There was something pure about fighting like this that dimmed all the chaos around them down to background noise. Steve didn’t even notice the familiar whine of repulsors until Rogers had taken a hit and Tony had swooped down to scoop Steve up.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Don’t be mad, I’m saving us.”

Tony sped them through the compound down to the basement where he’d spent the last several weeks building a machine that would supposedly fabricate a better, stronger armor. Steve was beginning to have his doubts about that purpose as Tony tapped away at a computer terminal and a pulsing blue light spun into being in the center of the machine.

“Tony, what-“

“Stop right there!”

Rogers and the Avengers had caught up to them. Steve spun around and made sure he was between their line of sight and Tony. Clearly Tony had been keeping secrets, but Steve would only get the chance to be mad about that if they somehow made it out of this. Dammit all. Just a few more months of planning and they’d have been so much more prepared for a confrontation like this.

“Step away from the machine. It’s over.”

Strong metal arms wrapped around Steve’s middle. Tony’s voice was calm through the Ironman speakers.

“Sorry, other me, but I can’t do that. Captain Handsome and I have a date with the Multiverse. See ya!”

Steve barely registered what Tony was saying, and then the world was spinning, dissolving and reforming all around them. Tony held on tight through it all.

They landed in a messy sprawl in the middle of a grassy field. Trees rose up in every direction, with wild flowers scattered about. It was almost like a scene one would expect in a picture book. Tony groaned as he sat up then looked over at Steve. The faceplate popped up to reveal a huge grin on his face. Steve felt the intense urge to punch those shiny white teeth in.

“Explain. Now.”

The grin, at least, made a quick disappearance.

“Okay. I guess for starters I should tell you that machine wasn’t for fabricating armor. I’m sorry I lied to you, but I wanted to give you a surprise present. You understand, don’t you?”

“This is how it starts, Tony. This is how it always starts. You lied to me! I thought we were going to be different from them. I thought we were going to be better than Stark and Rogers.”

“We are! You know we are. And I didn’t lie to hurt or trick you. I lied to surprise you! It’s the same as if I didn’t tell you where we were going for dinner and then took you to your favorite restaurant. Only in this case your favorite restaurant is another Earth and instead of steak I’m going to get you an army.”

The anger Steve had felt at seeing his counterpart continued to simmer under the surface, redirected at the only target left to him. An army on another Earth. Really?

“Those are completely different and you know it. You lied because you knew I wouldn’t approve of this. How could you do this to me? You can’t just pick out a shiny new Earth and think that makes it home!”

Tony held his hands up passively in front of himself. He was obviously trying to calm Steve down but he had the audacity to look like he was hurt that Steve was so angry.

“Hey, no. That’s not where I was going with this. We aren’t going to stay here. We’re going to get reinforcements then go back home and kick some ass.”

“What kind of reinforcements? You said an army? How? Where even are we?”

“Earth- Well, who cares what the number is. Ripe for the saving. Our counterparts from this world are already dead so it will be easy enough to slot ourselves into life here. The whole miraculous return from the dead thing. I’m given to understand that before our counterparts died the superhero community was at war with each other. This Earth is a bit of a mess.”

“How did you find this all out?”

“Reed had a machine that he used to examine alternate timelines across the multiverse. Since he’s not around anymore I decided to borrow it and take a peek at Earths with Hydra in charge for strategic planning. I stumbled across this one by accident but figured we could work with it.”

“So you’ve been planning this all along, thinking my plans would fail while cheering me on.”

“Not at all. I figured your plans had a 50/50 shot. I worked this out as a back-up.”

He leaned over into Steve’s space, looking up at him with big, blue eyes.

“Please don’t be mad. I did this for you, for us. I love you. You know I do.”

Steve breathed out heavily through his nose. The rage was beginning to fade, but it left the energy thrumming in his muscles nowhere to go. He analyzed the situation. For better or for worse he was stuck on this new Earth. Tony knew this environment and the way to get them home. Tony loved Steve; he wouldn’t betray him. But still…

“You would have told me about the portal eventually?”

Tony grabbed his hands.

“Of course. I was going to show it to you as soon as I had run the appropriate tests and knew that the machine would work.”

“You mean you didn’t know when you threw us through the portal???”

“I knew it would work. Of course it would work; I built it. I just hadn’t tested it yet.”

Tony lifted Steve’s hands up and pressed kisses into his gloves.

“You’re still so keyed up. Let me help you relax, and I can tell you what I know about the recent history on this Earth. Then we can go find civilization.”

Steve couldn’t help the small smile that bloomed across his face. Leave it to Tony to suggest they fuck not five minutes after landing in foreign territory. Steve looked around and saw nothing but trees and grass in the immediate area. Tony had probably scanned for electronic surveillance as soon as they landed. Despite his reservations about this plan Tony seemed to have hatched, Steve felt himself harden. Adrenaline from the previous fight and argument spurred his arousal onward. Steve channeled the last of his aggression into their kiss as he allowed Tony to pull him down.

They made love there in the dirt and Steve couldn’t help but feel they were consecrating the soil of this new Earth. Tony was right; it would be theirs for the taking. Suddenly he could picture it, just as Tony had described, only so much more. After all, Earth-616 was tricky and they’d need lots of help to save it. Why should they stop at one Earth? Steve grinned into Tony’s sweaty hair.

They would have them all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they wound up on the Civil War Earth from Secret Wars (2015). I couldn't find any other way to identify it, so if anyone can tell me if it has a number it would make my day.


End file.
